The present invention disclosed herein relates to a compartment unit for cell culture and stem cell differentiation and an array including the same.
Research for biological cell differentiation has received much attention recently. Especially, research for differentiation of a stem cell, which is in an undifferentiated and immature state, has received further attention.
A stem cell can be maintained without differentiating into a specific cell, but if necessary, it can be split and copied to be differentiated into all kinds of cells constituting a body such as nerve, blood, and cartilage.
If differentiation of a biological cell such as a stem cell can be accomplished, it is applicable to specific kinds of diseases and various fields. Therefore, its research has been continuously conducted so far.
In relation to one of currently progressing research, various biological materials such as a growth factor, hormone, and cytokine (which are biological factors necessary for differentiation induction) are directly put into a cell culture fluid.
Additionally, in relation to tissue engineering capable of transplanting a generated body tissue to a necessary body portion in vitro, bio materials necessary for cell proliferation are injected into a cell culture fluid periodically in order to help cells to proliferate to be a target tissue.
Based on a drug delivery system, introduced is a method of manipulating a scaffold after a bio material necessary for a tissue engineering scaffold is mounted for cell attachment. Additionally, introduced is a method for continuously emitting a bio material for a certain period after a bio material necessary for cell proliferation is mounted on a microcapsule or an emulsion and then is injected in a cell culture fluid.
However, typical research is mainly limited to cell differentiation using a culture fluid composition and a differentiation induction material. Additionally, a method of using mechanical stimulus besides a biochemical factor has been introduced and its efficiency is highly evaluated. However, according to the method of using mechanical stimulus, equipment for mechanical stimulus cannot measure a single cell level due to its size, and only can measure target cells constituting a cluster.